Technologies using an organic material as a material of a photoconductive film for forming photoelectric conversion elements have been known. The organic material has a wide variety of types and characteristics, and can flexibly be processed into various shapes (see, e.g., Patent Document 1, and Non-Patent Document 1).
A light-receiving device using the photoelectric conversion elements described above, such as an image sensor, etc., is provided with transistors for selectively extracting an electrical signal obtained by photoelectric conversion, such as switching elements, etc. There are known technologies for forming the photoelectric conversion elements using the organic material on a monocrystalline silicon substrate on which the transistors are formed by a so-called CMOS process, or on a glass substrate on which thin transparent organic film transistors are formed (see, e.g., Patent Documents 2 and 3).